Loved
by Miss Hungary
Summary: Fiyero and Elphaba both long for the same thing - each other. Musical based/could be seen as a "deleted scene" - I own nothing.


Loved

Elphaba had been all over Oz attempting to help any animal in need. It was hard work, she learned, to help the animals that needed her and stay away from all the guards. Her body was drained physically and emotionally, but felt better with every animal she could help. Though she knew it wouldn't fill the hole in her heart.

Oh Oz, she missed her bubbly pink friend Glinda. Her unexpected best friend had made such an impact on her. She had shown Elphaba a little of what it meant to have some fun; she had shown her how to let her hair down a bit (literally), but most importantly she had shown her that pink went very "good with green". Elphaba had really missed that part of her life.

Yet she couldn't deny that she really missed Fiyero the most.

Even thinking his name made her heart hurt in an unexpected way. It was a feeling she never had a chance to experience before "The Wicked Witch" was born; it wasn't until Fiyero looked at her had she ever felt a flutter in her heart. Though she was sure she imagined it that day with the little lion cub, Elphaba thought he had looked at her differently than most people did. She wished that she could have told him her feelings. Then maybe her heart wouldn't hurt so much because at least then she would have a rejection, maybe even closure. Then again she would have that rejection and now after having been accepted as a friend by Glinda and even Fiyero she knew a rejection would hurt her more than it ever would have before.

Still, a small part of her heart wondered if he could maybe want her, but every time this part of her began to feel she shut it down as always. Of course he would choose Glinda over her; Elphaba had nothing to offer him, she had absolutely nothing.

And she was green for Oz sake! It's not easy being green.

But now sitting alone in a big deserted palace she felt lonely. Prior to going off to Shiz the feeling of being alone didn't even phase her. Now it was different.

She wondered where Fiyero was that night. She wondered if he was readying himself for a wedding — his wedding. At the thought of him getting married her heart broke.

She loved him.

Back in the city Fiyero went through the motions of his rehearsal dinner in a blur. Though Glinda sat next to him he didn't hardly notice her. He only had a certain green girl on his mind, and in his mind he wished she could be his. His wonderful Elphaba.

The thought of her name hurt his heart. He always wondered where she was, if she was safe. He had joined the guard just to find her but over time wondered if he ever would. He prayed she was safe wherever she was. Often Fiyero had horrible nightmares of her being alone and injured. He worried everyday that his nightmares would come true and that he wouldn't find her, or if he did find her he worried she'd be too far gone. She'd be too much the wicked witch.

That wasn't her. His mind screamed the truth then cursed him for thinking she'd be too wicked to be saved.

Now more than ever Fiyero knew marrying Glinda was wrong. He knew he would rather spend every minute of his life looking for Elphaba than spend a minute married to Glinda. Not in a bad way of course but Glinda was like his sister. Elphaba was his heart and she always would be. It was just that simple.

Suddenly it got hot in the room, and Fiyero couldn't get enough air. He ran for the doors leading out for more air and as he made it outside he saw the stars.

He took a moment.

They were beautiful, and he even imagined Elphaba was flying through the stars. He imagined he would see her, hold her, and love her someday soon. It was wishful thinking, but wishful thinking was all he had now.

Fiyero remembered the lion cub moment as if it was yesterday. As if it was yesterday when she had told him he was unhappy. He had to laugh, if she thought he was unhappy at that point in his life then he was worse off now. At least before he had the bliss of ignorance to cover the blow. He wished he had told her his feelings then. He wished he had told her that the lion cub changed everything. When he thought of her out there alone his heart broke.

He loved her.

Elphaba stood at her balcony watching the stars. The cool air around her was refreshing and even though it was getting late she couldn't think of sleep. Sleep eluded her anymore, she often didn't think she would ever sleep again.

As she stood at her balcony she didn't notice the wizards guard around the stone walls she called home, instead she spend a few more moments before going back inside.

~~~  
>As Fiyero still sat looking at the stars, one of his guards approached him looking quite proud.<p>

"Sir, I am here to report that movement has been spotted at Kiamo Ko. We believe it to be the witch." As he finished Fiyero internally winced at the word witch.

"Have you made a move on it yet?" he questioned with a certain worry.

"No sir, we were waiting for your word."

Fiyero was instantly relived. "I'll go," he stated.

"But sir-"

"No! I've dedicated my career to finding the witch. I will go." With that Fiyero left to find Glinda while hoping this was the last night he would ever have to refer to Elphaba as a witch. When Fiyero found Glinda she was gushing about her engagement ring yet again. The ring that she had picked out herself.

"Glinda, I have to go." He hoped she didn't ask any questions about where he was going. If Elphaba was really there he knew he wouldn't come home ever again and didn't really feel like trying to lie.

"Now Fiyero darling, this is our party. We need to celebrate. Our lives are coming together as they should."

"But," he struggled finding the right words, "this is for the safety of Oz. The Wizards Guards just need a few minutes to look over emergency plans." It wasn't too bad of a lie.

"Oh fine, I'll see you later?"

"I'm sure." But he wasn't sure he would see her, and if he didn't she would know why. Glinda was smarter than what credit was given to her by anyone in Oz.

And as he ran to the palace he knew somewhere in his heart he had found her. He just knew it.

Coming up to the palace Fiyero grew nervous. Part of him worried she would live up to the horrible rumors, but another piece of him knew she would be just Elphaba, his Elphaba. He held the thought of Elphaba close to his happy heart, and as he made his way further to the perimeter he told his guards to wait for a signal that would never come. Then he went on into the stone walls with a nervous happy feeling.

Meanwhile Elphaba paced around her chambers. She could feel a shift in the tension around her temporary home and it made her nervous — like something was coming, something for her.

As she paced around her room her emotions were spinning out of control. Books came off the shelves and some even hit the walls. She thought about how she was always alone and for the first time she wished she wasn't alone. She wished Fiyero could love her back and hold her or even that her best friend was there. Mostly though she wished Fiyero could protect her from all the dangers out in Oz.

Because, even the Wicked Witch of the West could get lonely.

Suddenly she herd footsteps outside. The door was locked but that wouldn't stop any guard if they really wanted in. Soon the door rattled. This was it, she knew, it was over. So she braced herself as The Wicked Witch and got ready for the end.

"Stay away!" she yelled as the door came open and she shot her intruder back against the wall, and the intruder hit the wall with a loud and loud thud. It was then that Elphaba finally took a minute to look at her intruder. To her horror she saw a familiar man slumped against the wall felt worse than horrible.

"Oh oz, oh Fiyero, I'm sorry, so sorry." she repeated with gentle tears falling down her cheeks as this moment really broke her.

Everything - every little thing had led to this and now she had hurt the man she loved.

Soon a limp Fiyero, while laying on the floor, began to stir and groan, and Elphaba looked down to him with tears streaking her face. He knew then she was scarred for him and maybe for herself too.

"Don't cry, it's going to be alright," he said as lovingly as he could. She backed far away as he got up to see her better.

"Don't - don't come any closer, I'll hurt you again. I'm sorry I didn't mean to before. You should leave. Leave so I won't hurt you again."

Fiyero got up and moved towards Elphaba. She backed away. "Elphaba, are you alright?" he moved closer to her as she kept backing up. "Elphaba, please, let me come to you." She was hesitant he could see, however she stopped moving away and that was a small victory to him. She didn't move any closer though, instead she just stood there. She stood there and allowed Fiyero to come up to her and do the one thing he had been dreaming about since the lion cub.

He kissed her.

Slow and gentle at first and he could feel her tense, then, slowly, Elphaba registered what was going on she began to kiss him back as all coherent thought went out the window.

"What are you doing?" she asked as he pulled back.

"Elphaba, you're my heart. When we let that lion cub free I knew my feelings to you. This was so long overdue." As he poured his heart out he never let her out of his arms and she never pulled out of them either.

"Fiyero, I - I just don't know." She was still so uncertain. She didn't know if this was just a way to trick her or if he really meant it.

"Elphaba," he started, "Fae," he tried to make his words even more personal; she smiled at the gesture, "I am so in love with you."

"What about Glinda?"

"She's a wonderful friend to have, but she could only ever be my friend. You're my heart, my soul, Fae you're my world." Suddenly Elphaba felt brave, she even felt an overwhelming happiness (the happiness part was very new). Her favorite dream was coming true. He said he loved her. He said it! While under some circumstances she wouldn't believe him his amazing eye's wouldn't let her disbelieve his claim.

Still...

"Fiyero, I don't know what to say. I can't believe you're here."

"I am here though. I'm here holding you. It's not a joke or a dream. I'm here."

"Are you sure you could love someone like me?" she asked worried the world might come down.

"Fae, what in Oz do you mean?"

"Where do I begin?" she asked with a small dry laugh. "I'm green, or maybe the fact that I'm the Wicked Witch of the West?"

"First of all you are not wicked. You couldn't be. Sweetheart, you are so kind-hearted and wonderful, and you've saved so many animals" He took a pause to allow her to really take in what he had said.

"What if I can't love you?"

"Fae, you love more than anyone. I love you." Now that he had told her twice that he was in love with her he decided he should stay quiet for a few minutes. However he didn't expect her to say anything like she did.

"I - I lo - love you," a pause, "too."

"Fae?"

"But you know I'm not Glinda right, I'm not pretty like her."

"You're beautiful Fae. You're perfect."

"So," she wondered, "now what?"

"Now, I go tell the guards they're no longer needed. Then I'll come back up here and show you just how much you mean to me."

With that Fiyero left and Elphaba was still in the room wondering if it was real. By the time she decided it was real Fiyero slid back into the room quietly and closed the door.

"They're gone," he said sliding his arms around her, "it's just you and me now."

"Forever?" Elphaba needed to hear the one last reassurance from him.

"Forever Fae, forever and ever."


End file.
